


Fun In The Shower

by ArwenKaboom



Series: We Still Belong Together [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKaboom/pseuds/ArwenKaboom
Summary: Sara finds a new way to relax.





	Fun In The Shower

It has been four weeks since the last time she saw his eyes, touched his skin and breathed his name against his ear.

The little vacation, she somehow managed to get from Tann for her and her crew, was all she needed back then. And now she is not allowed to have another one in two more weeks and missions on Kadara ran scarce since she spent most of her time there and had to give Tann some progress. Kadara only needed the outpost now and until then, she had to focus on other planets and other missions.

But it was hard when all she could think of was two golden gems, his chocolate tan with that tint of sweat in the sun, or the way his hand just slipped between her legs as they danced in the hot Kadaran night. The beat of the music that carried his moves would make her shiver even now. _Thank god it was crowded and dark and no one saw anything_ , she thought. Or later when they entered his private room, the temperature rose as they hit that wall together and her mouth opened to call his name, scream his name.

Remembering it now as she is shedding the last of her armor makes her want to run to that bridge and order Kallo to set the course for Kadara.

“Damn the pathfinder job and Tann and Addison!” Sara frowned as she blurted the annoyance out.

And in her room, on the Tempest as she just dropped the last piece of the armor, she was headed for the much needed shower.

A month of non-stop fighting with the kett got her pretty exhausted and the only relaxation she got was from the fast flow of the warm water at the end of the day.

And now just one push of the button and she will…

“What the hell?” She hit that button rapidly. “I cannot believe this.” She sighed.

“Something wrong Sara?” The AI asked.

“Damn shower is broken!” She waved her hands. “And I need my shower, now SAM!”

“May I then suggest to use the shower in the crew quarters?”

Sara thought for a moment. “Alright. Tell Gil to fix this one when he finds the time.”

She tucked that piece of a towel above her breast as she covered herself and the doors of her room opened. She eyed the hallway first and made her way to the crew quarters.

Thankfully no one is here, she thought as she entered the small bathroom. The shower was smaller than hers, but it will do.

She hummed from the throat in a curious tone as she saw there was no mounted shower head but the one you have to hold in your hand.

“SAM please remind me to talk to Gil about this shower head later.”

“The reminder is set, Sara.” The mechanical voice answered.

“Right. Thanks.”

Well next time she might not have to hold it, but for now it has to do.

The warm water ran down her naked body as she held it high above her leaned head. At least the pressure is the same, she was thinking as she lowered the shower head over her shoulders now. Trying to relax as she leaned against the wall, she soaked her body, washing away any dirt, blood and tiredness.

Her thought drifted from the kett and mobile shower heads to him again.  

The way his fingers made its entrance that night. Slick and fast, like a waterslide. Filling every inch inside of her so comfortably, as they went deeper, like it was meant just for his fingers only. And then, his thumb, rubbing her clit tenderly, grazing it just slightly enough for her to moan into his ear a little louder than the music. Just enough for him to hear her blurting his name.

She continued her relaxation with the memories as the shower head was now lower, on her stomach and then lower and lower. Until it finally reached its destination and she shivered as the pressure of the warm water tickled her lower lips and sent the trails of sudden pleasure through her body.

It was a whole new experience, the one that left her panting, wanting more. She held the shower head firmly, strongly enough that her hand shook as it sent flows of water in between her legs and she leaned forward with her other hand against the shower door.

She moaned silently, almost inaudible, but her face couldn’t hide the pleasure she felt. Her lips were parted as the hot air was leaving them and her brows danced as the change of water flow of her shaking hand raggedly patted her clit, hitting the sport that would make her spasm a little as the warm feeling spread.

In her mind there was only him, there was only that night. Memory of how she grabbed his shoulders and scraped her nails against the leather jacket he wore. How his lips grazed the tip of her ear and then sucked the soft skin as his tongue played the games with it. The wet and the hot sensation that sent shivers down the spine and spiked between her legs. He knew exactly what she liked as he smirked, with his teeth still burrowed in her ear, when her body jerked in response.

And then, sudden loss of this sensation as both his lips and his hand parted from her body and she was left in an urge. The look in her eyes told him everything, and they quickly found themselves running through the crowd and ending in his private room.

There was no time for slow, no time for sweet caressing or soft kisses. His tongue quickly entered her mouth and he raggedly kissed her as he pushed her body against the wall. His pants came off fast together with his underwear and as she wanted to get lower and suck him in he stopped her. She knew at that moment he needed to be inside of her right away. He left her lips wet with his saliva as he picked up her dress and picked her leg up. He moved the thin fabric of her soaked panties and without breaking the eye contact, he pushed into her deeply. His cock tucked joyfully inside of her as it rubbed against her walls and she would feel lightheaded. 

She adjusted the heat of the water to a little warmer which made her raise the sound of her moan as the memory of him being inside of her drove her mad. The hand that held the shower head now shook even more as the muscles were tense. Her legs barely held her as they felt numb and the muscles in her ass tightened. The wild euphoria ran through her body and her heart was racing as she was so close. So close while thinking of his thrusts, hard, dark thrusts that sent her flying through the stars.

Thinking of his eyes, how they looked at her under the lashes and then, how he picked up her other leg and without even leaving her soft, pulsating walls he continued. Her back hit that, bass vibrating, wall with every push he made and her eyes rolled back as he nibbled on her hard nipples that peeked through her thin dress.

Once more she managed to adjust the heat of the water and the electricity ran to her center and her ragged breathing became shorter and faster before exploding in shockwaves, rippling through her body.

She fell to her knees, throwing the shower head from her hand and cursing as the orgasm let her have control of her muscles again. She panted noisily as she sat down, letting it settle in this pleasurably sinful feeling.

And she laughed in a surprise of this new discovery, how did she not know this before.

“SAM.” She called with her happy voice.

“Yes Sara?”

“Please delete that Gil reminder.”


End file.
